Viaje al pasado
by panchurripanchula95
Summary: Himiko, la hija de Mikami, decide viajar al pasado para conocer a sus padres, con menos años en el cuerpo y mas espíritu de aventura. Mas de algún problema traerá ese gran espíritu aventurero y lleno de adrenalina
1. Chapter 1

**Aviso: **G.S. Mikami ni sus personajes me pertenecen (excepto Himiko) pertenecen a Takashi Shiina.

**Cap. 1**

Una pequeña niña pelirroja trataba de subirse a la escalera para conseguir un libro que se encontraba en el último piso de la gran estantería llena de libros y pergaminos llenos de polvo. Cuando por fin pudo alcanzar el tan anhelado libro, bajó las escaleras y comenzó a limpiar su pequeño vestidito blanco. Coloco el libro en el gran escritorio ubicado en el centro de la gran biblioteca. Con dificultad subió en el gran sillón ubicado detrás del escritorio y se acomodo. Abrió el libro y comenzó a leer el índice con dificultad, después de todo, solo tenía 6 años y medio, estaba recién comenzando a leer sola. Buscó la sección "hechizos de tiempo" y comenzó a leer. "Arreglar un error del pasado", "Viajar al futuro", ninguno le servía, algunos eran demasiado arriesgados para una niña o simplemente tenían efectos secundarios. "Viajar al pasado, no altera los sucesos del futuro en lo absoluto. Un día en el pasado es un segundo en el presente"

-Este es!- dijo la niña exaltada.

Leyó el conjuro necesario, dijo las coordenadas del lugar al cual quería llegar, tomo la pequeña piedra que colgaba de su cuello (regalo de su madre) entre sus manos, se concentró y una gran luz saturo la gran habitación, iba en camino al pasado.

-Yokoshima! Has comprado los pergaminos y sellos que te pedí?- grito Mikami desde su oficina. Sabía que no los había comprado, pero quería una excusa para regañarlo. Yokoshima, que estaba en un sillón bebiendo una taza de café, escupió todo el café sobre el suelo, se había olvidado por completo de os pergaminos. Un poco asustado respondió.

-Eh… No Mikami, no he ido a comprarlos aun, iba a tomar mi café primero y…

-Y que esperas tarado? Te doy 3 segundos para que vayas! 3, 2…- Mikami escucho los apresurados pasos de Yokoshima aproximándose a la puerta y seguido de esto escucho la puerta cerrándose rápidamente.

-Pobre Yokoshima, ya te tiene miedo.- dijo Okinu apareciéndose por encima de la chimenea de la oficina.

-Debe ser así, después de todo soy su jefa, debe tenerme miedo.- rio Mikami. La conversación fue interrumpida por alguien que llamaba a la puerta.

-Quien podrá ser?- pregunto Okinu aproximándose a la puerta.

-De seguro es Yokoshima, algo se le debe haber olvidado a este tonto. No abras, yo lo hare, debo regañarlo.

Mikami camino hacia la puerta, la abrió y comenzó a insultar a Yokoshima.

-Se te olvido el dinero cierto? No sé ni para que te tengo como asistente Yokoshima, debería despedirte ahora mismo!

Mikami no oyó respuesta alguna, al poner atención, frente a ella no había nadie, al bajar la vista, una pequeña niña de pelirrojo cabello, hermosos ojos verdes y una gran sonrisa estaba frente a ella. Mikami se quedo atónita, esa niña era muy parecida a ella. Okinu vio la cara de Mikami y se percato de que no había reacción alguna por parte de la cazafantasmas, se acerco a la puerta y hablo con la pequeña.

-Hola niña, dime, a quien buscas?

La pequeña al ver a Okinu asomándose por la puerta grito alegremente.

-Okinu! Que haces aquí?- se lanzo a los brazos de la fantasma, Okinu no comprendía nada.

-Nos conocemos de alguna parte, pequeña?

-Oh, lo siento- dijo la pequeña bajándose de los brazos de Okinu.- Busco a Reiko Mikami, la cazafantasmas.

-Oh! Buscas a Mikami!

Mikami había cerrado la puerta y se había sentado en el gran sillón del comedor.

-Aquí esta, ella es Mikami.- dijo Okinu tomando a la niña de la mano y guiándola hacia donde se encontraba Mikami.- Supongo que sabes lo que hace, cierto?

-Si, es una reconocida cazafantasmas.

-También supongo que tienes dinero, no? Mikami es un poco… como decirlo… Ambiciosa, le encanta el dinero.

-Vengo de una familia muy adinerada. Papá y Mamá tienen muchísimo dinero.

-Oh, ya veo, entonces los precios exorbitantes de Mikami no te sorprenderán- dijo Okinu riendo.

Mikami levanto la vista cuando ambas entraron en el salón, esperó a que la niña se sentara y comenzó a hablar.

-Perdón por gritarte así niña, lo que pasa es que…- la pequeña interrumpió.

-No te preocupes, solo fue un malentendido.

Mikami miraba detenidamente a la niña. Una idea paso por su mente, creía saber quién era esa niña.

-Disculpa, pero cuál es tu nombre?- pregunto Mikami cruzándose de piernas.

-Me llamo Himiko y tengo 6 años y medio- dijo la pequeña con una gran sonrisa.

-Himiko? Ese es el nombre de una guerrera-hechicera que a veces invoco… Me agrada bastante ese nombre. Si tuviera una hija la llamaría así.

-Lo sé- dijo la pequeña rápidamente.

Mikami alcanzo a escuchar esto y se confundió. Comenzó a unir los hilos del asunto y llego a dos conclusiones. Esa niña era ella misma que venía desde el pasado con el nombre que le agradaba para no decir su verdadero nombre, o era su hija que venía del futuro. Mikami suspiro.

-Dime Himiko, de que año vienes?- la pregunta tomo por desprevenida a Himiko y Okinu.

-A que te refieres Mikami?- dijo Okinu sorprendida.

-Vengo desde hace 10 años del futuro.

Cuando Mikami obtuvo la respuesta, su cara se desfiguro completamente.

-Que ocurre Mikami?-pregunto Okinu alterada.

-Ósea que tu… tu … eres mi hija?

-Qué?- grito Okinu cayéndose de espaldas. Himiko sonrió y corrió hacia donde Mikami y sentándose a su lado, le abrazo fuertemente.

-Como los descubriste tan rápido- pregunto Himiko.

Mikami y Okinu aun en shock miraban a la pequeña detenidamente.

-Tu hija Mikami? Pero cómo?

-No lo sé, pero hay muchas cosas que me lo dicen. Nuestro particular parecido.

Okinu las miro a ambas.

-De verdad se parecen mucho.- Mikami prosiguió.

-Su nombre es Himiko, nombre que me fascina. Y fíjate bien en su collar, es idéntico al mío.

-Es el mismo.- interrumpió Himiko.

-Y porque conoces a Okinu?- pregunto Mikami.

-Ella vive con nosotros, es mi amiga.- dijo Himiko dirigiéndole una gran sonrisa a Okinu. La conversación se vio interrumpida por Yokoshima, que abrió la puerta y grito.

-Mikami! Aquí están los pergami…- Yokoshima se sintió observado, no sabía lo que estaba pasando. _Porque esa niña esta abrazando a Mikami? Se parece mucho a Mikami. _Yokoshima recordó la vez en la que viajo al pasado y conoció a una Mikami de 4 años de edad.

-Oye y esa niña quién es?- pregunto Yokoshima.

-Es mi hija- dijo Mikami.

-Pero qué? Cuando tuviste una hija?- grito Yokoshima.

Una vena se levanto en la frente de Mikami.

-Estúpido, es obvio que viene del futuro. A propósito Himiko, que conjuro usaste para venir aquí?

-"Viajar al pasado, no altera los sucesos del futuro en lo absoluto. Un día en el pasado es un segundo en el presente"

-Ah, ya veo… Eres muy inteligente para ser tan pequeña.

-Todo me lo has enseñado tú y papá.

-A todo esto, quien es tu padre?- Pregunto Mikami intrigada y se acerco mas a la niña con una sonrisa maléfica.- Es guapo? Es cazafantasmas también? Lo conozco?

La pequeña rio por todas las preguntas que Mikami le hacía.

-Es guapo, es un reconocido cazafantasmas al igual que tu y si lo conoces.

Mikami se sonrojo.

-Pero que intrigante! Anda, dinos su nombre!- dijo Okinu posándose detrás del hombro de la niña.

-Mi papá es Tadao Yokoshima. Eres tu!- grito apuntando con el dedo a Yokoshima.

-Qué? Eso es imposible, yo nunca me enamoraría de Yokoshima, debes estar bromeando.- dijo Mikami entre risitas nerviosas. La nariz de Yokoshima sangraba y este reía histérica y maliciosamente.

-Lo ves Mikami? Al final terminaras enamorándote de mi!- Yokoshima dejo de hablar y pensó un momento, seguido de esto comenzó a reír nuevamente.- Si tuvimos una hija, eso quiere decir que…

Mikami al darse cuenta de lo que Yokoshima iba a decir, tapo los oídos de Himiko.

-Vamos a tener sexo! Por fin! Esta es la mejor noticia que me han dado en la vida!- Yokoshima tomo a Himiko en brazos y comenzó a saltar por toda la sala.

-Gracias Himiko. Gracias!

Mikami se levanto del sillón. Himiko salto de los brazos de Yokoshima y Mikami golpeo la cabeza de Yokoshima fuertemente y lo tiro al suelo. Yokoshima comenzó a arrastrarse por el suelo mientras Mikami lo tomaba del pie para que no se escapara.

-Como se te ocurre decir eso enfrente de la niña Yokoshima? Que no sabes nada?

-No Mikami, no me golpees por favor!- grito Yokoshima tratando de escabullirse.

Okinu e Himiko miraban la graciosa escena.

-Siguen siendo así en el futuro?- pregunto Okinu.

-Sí, sobre todo cuando mama quiere dinero o papa dice algo que no debería decir.- Himiko rio. Mikami dejo de golpear a Yokoshima y se acerco a la niña.

-Quiero pruebas niña!- grito Mikami.

-Pruebas de qué?- pregunto Himiko.

-De que Yokoshima es tu padre y mi… esposo- la última palabra le causo repulsión. Himiko comenzó a buscar en uno de los bolsillos de su vestido. Saco un pequeño sobre negro y se lo entrego a Mikami.

-Que es esto?- pregunto Mikami observando el sobre.

-Fotografías que siempre llevo conmigo- dijo Himiko.

-Fotografías! Veámoslas!- grito Okinu asomándose por encima del hombro de Mikami. Mikami comenzó a abrir el sobre y ver la primera foto. En la primera foto salía Himiko en los brazos de Mikami y Yokoshima abrazándolas a ambas.

-Que linda foto! Yokoshima, te ves muy guapo con ropa elegante- dijo Okinu. Yokoshima se sonrojo y fue rápidamente a ver las fotos. En la segunda foto se mostraba a Himiko en medio de Yokoshima y Mikami y ambos besaban sus mejillas. Yokoshima por la izquierda y Mikami por la derecha.

-Aaaaaaaaaah! Pero que tierna foto!- exclamo Okinu. Yokoshima, Mikami e Himiko veían las fotos detenidamente. La tercera fotografía mostraba a Okinu sosteniendo a Himiko en sus brazos, ambas reían.

-Mira, ahí estas tu Okinu- exclamo Yokoshima.

La ultima fotografía mostraba a Mikami y Yokoshima besándose apasionadamente mientras Himiko reía.

-Necesitas más pruebas?- dijeron Okinu e Himiko al unísono . Mikami estaba sonrojada y Yokoshima reía estúpidamente.

-Ya que! Aun te queda bastante tiempo para tenerme Yokoshima, así que o te hagas ilusiones tan rápidamente.- dijo Mikami algo molesta y con un toque de orgullo en sus palabras.

-No importa Mikami, después de todo serás mi esposa, te guste o no!

-Himiko, aun no nos has dicho porque has venido.- dijo Okinu.

-Quería conocer a mamá y papá antes de que se enamoraran. Simple curiosidad.- Mikami aun no se hacía a la idea de que Yokoshima sería su futuro esposo y el padre de su hija.

-Y porque simplemente no preguntaste?- pregunto Mikami, Himiko frunció el ceño y fue a sentarse al lado de Yokoshima tomándolo del brazo.

-Les da vergüenza hablar de eso.

-Ja! Es que con un esposo como Yokoshima, a cualquiera le daría vergüenza hablar sobre eso- dijo Mikami riendo.

-Búrlate Mikami, búrlate.- dijo Yokoshima entrecerrando los ojos.

-No te rías mucho Mikami. Según las fotos estas bastante enamorada de Yokoshima- bufo Okinu. Una vena se levanto en la frente de Mikami.

-Mamá…- interrumpió Himiko. Mikami le dirigió una mirada.- Porque nunca me has dejado ver lo que haces? Yo quiero ver como haces exorcismos o como despachas a los espíritus al paraíso…

-Pues… Yo creo que no te he dejado ver porque es muy peligroso. Pero si quieres puedo llevarte a un exorcismo uno de estos días…

-Enserio?- la cara de la pequeña Himiko se ilumino. Corrió hacia su madre y se abalanzo hacia ella abrazándola y sentándose en sus piernas. Mikami no sabía qué hacer así que su reacción fue abrazarla también.

-Pero que tiernas se ven- dijo Okinu.

-Mama, me gusta tu vestido morado, no sé porque ya no lo usas. Te queda muy lindo.

Mikami rio y comenzó con sus aires de grandeza.

-Se me ve bien cierto? Cuando vuelvas al futuro recuérdame que vuelva a usarlo, si? Supongo que te quedaras unos días cierto?- la pequeña asintió- Pues bien, tu dormirás conmigo, si?

-Enserio? Voy a dormir con mamá, voy a dormir con mamá- cantó Himiko. Yokoshima interrumpió.

-Y yo puedo dormir con Mikami?

-NO!- gritaron las 3 al unísono.

-Según mis cuentas aun te quedan 2 años para conquistar a mamá, así que aun no puedes dormir con ella.- dijo Himiko enojada.

-Me gustas Himiko, se nota que eres una niña con buenos valores, de seguro soy yo la que te los enseñó!- Himiko asintió.

-Bueno, al menos lo intente! Ya es tarde, me iré a casa, nos vemos por la mañana!- dijo Yokoshima levantándose del sillón y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Adiós papá!- grito Himiko, Yokoshima se sonrojo.

-Adiós pequeña- dijo Yokoshima cerrando la puerta.

-Ahora tu y yo nos iremos a dormir- dijo Mikami tomando en brazos a Himiko y dirigiéndose a su habitación seguidas de Okinu.

Al otro día…

-MIKAMI! ABRE LA PUERTA DE UNA VEZ!- gritaba Emi golpeando la puerta de la casa de Mikami. De pronto se abrió la puerta e Himiko se asomo con una polera de Mikami que le quedaba bastante grande como pijama.

-Si? Que quiere?- dijo Himiko refregándose el ojo con la manga de la polera. Emi frunció el ceño y pregunto prepotentemente.

-Y quien eres tu mocosa?- Himiko frunció el ceño. Detrás de ella apareció Mikami con el ceño fruncido igual que su hija.

-Oye Emi, no vuelvas a hablarle así a mi hija, entendido?- Emi se quedo boquiabierta.

-Tu hija? Cuando diablos paso esto?- Mikami tapo los oídos de Himiko.

-Cuida tu lenguaje víbora!- lanzo Mikami.

-Mamá, ella es Emi?- Ambas miraron a Himiko.

-Acaso la conoces?- pregunto Mikami.

-Sí, ella es la esposa del tío Pete.- Al escuchar esto Emi se sonrojo a más no poder y comenzó a reír estúpidamente.

-La esposa de Pete? Wow, el futuro está lleno de sorpresas.- dijo Mikami. Emi entro en la casa y se sentó en el sillón sin pedir permiso y haciendo un ademan hizo que Himiko se sentara a su lado.

-Muy bien niña, escuche que has venido del futuro. Primero que todo, quiero saber que hago en el futuro y si es verdad lo de Pete, no juegues conmigo niña o te ira muy mal.- dijo Emi en tono amenazante. Himiko frunció el ceño.

-El mismo genio de siempre.- soltó Himiko, una gran vena se levanto en la frente de Emi, se le estaba acabando la poca paciencia que tenia.

-Se nota que es tu hija Mikami, es igual a ti, tanto en lo físico y en lo insoportable.

-Di de una vez a que has venido!- dijo Mikami enojada.

-Todo a su tiempo, deja que la niña responda mis preguntas.- dijo Emi poniéndose cómoda en el sillón. Himiko suspiro y Okinu apareció por la pared para escuchar la historia.

-Sigues siendo una reconocida y millonaria sacerdotisa vudú, aunque ya no haces hechizos para los malos, supongo que fue el tío Pete que te hizo cambiar. Sigues peleando con mamá por los métodos que ocupa cada una para desempeñar su trabajo. Estas casada con el tío Pete y tienes un hijo llamado Bladó que tiene 8 años.

Emi babeaba mientras escuchaba a Himiko.

-Un hijo? Qué maravilla, ósea que Pete se rendirá ante mis coqueteos!- dijo Emi seguido de una carcajada. Himiko miro a Mikami y esta hizo un ademan con la mano indicando que Emi estaba loca. Himiko soltó una leve carcajada.

-Oye niña, y quien es tu padre?- pregunto Emi de repente. Mikami se sonrojo y corrió a taparle la boca a Himiko.

-Nadie que conozcas…- grito Mikami.

-Pero si papá trabajo para Emi!- respondió Himiko soltándose de los brazos de Mikami.

-He tenido demasiados empleados querida, ya ni recuerdo la mitad de los nombres. Anda Mikami, deja que la niña me diga!- Emi intento apartar a Mikami del lado de la niña.

-Mi papá es Tadao Yokoshima- la pequeña esbozo una gran sonrisa. Emi estaba aguantándose la risa pero llego a un punto en el cual no pudo más. Su risa estremecedora remeció toda la casa. Mikami estaba furiosa, quería golpear a Emi, pero no sería un buen ejemplo para la niña. Intento contar hasta 10 mientras Emi seguía riendo.

-Ósea que el rumor de que no te gustaban los hombres no era cierto?

-Vas a seguir molestándome con eso? Ya te dije cuando fuimos a la isla a luchar contra el padre de Pete que ese rumor no era cierto!

Okinu tapo los oídos de la niña porque era obvio que ambas perderían el control de sus palabras en cualquier momento.

-Mujerzuela, no vuelvas a levantar rumores falsos sobre mi!- gritaba Mikami por un lado.

-Yo no he inventado nada Reiko, eso es lo que todos piensan, yo solo te lo estoy haciendo saber víbora venenosa!- respondía Emi por el otro lado- Y a mí no me vienes a tratar de mujerzuela! Eres una mujer vulgar!

Yokoshima abrió la puerta y se encontró con la feroz discusión.

-Pero que pasa, porque discuten?

-Cállate Yokoshima!- gritaron ambas mujeres.

-Vaya carácter- exclamo Yokoshima sentándose en el sillón al lado de Himiko.

-Y como estas pequeña, tuviste una buena noche?

-Si papá! Y como estuvo tu noche?

-Igual que siempre, tengo hambre, sueño y me duele la espalda. Oye y Emi porque ha venido?

-No lo sé, vino y comenzó a preguntarle a Himiko sobre como seria ella en el futuro, luego comenzó a pelear con Mikami, como siempre- dijo Okinu suspirando.

-Emi! Di de una vez porque has venido para que te vayas rápido de mi casa!- grito Mikami.

-Vine porque has disuelto el hechizo vudú que hice en la casa de los "Kigura"!

-Obviamente Emi! Esa maldición que hiciste terminaría por destruir su pequeño negocio!

-Ja! Ese pequeño negocio se destruyo cuando tuvieron que pagar la exorbitante suma de dinero que les pediste! Reiko Mikami eres una hipócrita!

Himiko se levanto del sillón y se dirigió hacia donde se situaba la trifulca, Yokoshima trato de impedírselo, pero no lo logro.

-Oye vieja bruja! No trates así a mi mamá!

-Jajaja! "vieja bruja", me gusta ese sobrenombre para Emi.- bufo Mikami.

-Mocosa insolente!- grito Emi, Himiko frunció el ceño y le dio una patada en una pierna, a lo que Emi profirió un grito.

-Muy bien, ya es hora de que te vayas Emi, tengo muchos casos que atender hoy y no pienso perder el tiempo contigo.- Mikami comenzó a empujar por la espalda a Emi dirigiéndola hacia la puerta. Himiko comenzó a ayudarle hasta que Emi estuvo fuera de la casa. Mikami cerró fuertemente la puerta.

-Vaya carácter de ambas. Al parecer saco tu mal genio, Mikami.- lanzo Yokoshima. Se sintió observado y dirigió su mirada hacia Mikami e Himiko. En los verdes ojos de ambas centelleaban llamas de enojo. Mikami levanto la mano y golpeo la cara de Yokoshima.

-Aun no te he dado la confianza para que me hables así! Que en el futuro seamos marido y mujer no te da el derecho de hablarme así en el presente, ENTENDIDO?!- Yokoshima, en el suelo, asintió.- Bien, ahora iré a vestirme, tengo mucho trabajo hoy.- Mikami se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su habitación.

-Creo que se enojo.- dijo Okinu tratando de levantar a Yokoshima del suelo. Himiko se acerco a él.

-Papá, creo que te daré un consejo… Sé que conoces a mamá desde hace un tiempo pero aun no comprendes algunas cosas. Cuando mamá está enojada, hay que tratar de hacer todo lo que ella dice y sin regañar, y no decir ningún comentario de su estado de ánimo o de su carácter, o si no pasa lo que acaba de ocurrir.- Himiko acaricio la cabeza de Yokoshima.

-HIMIKO! VEN A VESTIRTE AHORA!- Yokoshima e Himiko quedaron helados al escuchar la voz de Mikami.

-Si no voy el grito será peor y me castigara. Voy mami!.- Himiko trato de ser lo más dulce posible, después de todo sabia como manejar el carácter de Mikami.

-Anda Yokoshima, ve a limpiarte la sangre de la cara.- dijo Okinu acompañando a Yokoshima al fregadero.

**Espero que les haya gustado. Cualquier sugerencia, opinión, ayuda, corrección o lo que sea no duden en decírmelo! C: Pronto vendrá el 2º cap….**


	2. El fantasma en las catacumbas

_Una hora después…_

-Vámonos Yokoshima, no tengo todo el día!- Grito Mikami desde afuera de la puerta.- Bien, sabes lo que tienes que hacer, cierto?- dijo mirando a Himiko.

-Debo quedarme detrás de ti.- respondió Himiko.

-Y siempre al lado de Okinu. Y si vez que algo malo ocurre, no interfieras, es peligrosísimo, no sé qué le diría a mi yo del futuro si algo te pasara. Entendido?- Himiko asintió. Yokoshima salió de la casa con la espalda totalmente cargada de talismanes, pergaminos y sellos de miles de yenes.

-Al fin! Ya vamos tarde al hospital!- dijo Mikami mirando a Yokoshima con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Que haremos hoy Mikami?- pregunto Okinu.

-Iremos a un viejo hospital.- respondió Mikami.

-Abandonado?- pregunto Yokoshima sintiendo un pequeño escalofrió en la espalda.

-No, es viejo, pero no está abandonado. Hay fantasmas por todas partes que molestan a las enfermeras, doctores y enfermos. Dicen que mucha gente murió por cólera hace muchísimos años y sus espíritus nunca llegaron al paraíso.

-Wow! Ya quiero llegar- dijo Himiko dándole la mano a Mikami.

-Que es el cólera, Mikami?- pregunto Okinu.

-El cólera es una enfermedad aguda y diarreica, provocada por la bacteria "_Vibrio cholerae_", la cual se manifiesta como una infección intestinal.

-Se ve que es una enfermedad seria- dijo Yokoshima desde atrás.

-Muy seria, lenta y dolorosa, seguramente es por eso que los fantasmas no han podido salir de ahí. Bueno, apresuremos el paso, me pagaran 100 millones de yenes, tenemos que llegar cuanto antes!- dijo Mikami riendo.

"_Mi mamá sigue siendo igual de codiciosa…"- _pensó Himiko.

_Nuestros personajes llegaron al hospital "Homura". En las afueras del hospital los esperaba el director del hospital._ _El señor Maki._

_-_Señor Maki, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Reiko Mikami, mis asistentes Okinu y Tadao Yokoshima.- el Sr. Maki se acomodo los grandes lentes que tenia y dirigió su mirada a Himiko.

-Y la niña. Que hace aquí?

-Oh, ella es mi hija, Himiko.

-No cree que esto es demasiado arriesgado para traer a una niña con usted.- una vena se levanto en la frente de Mikami.

-Esta dudando de mis capacidades como madre y como cazafantasmas? Si es así, dejemos el problema hasta aquí, yo me voy y contrata a otro cazafantasmas.- Mikami parecía enojada.

"_Mikami nunca rechazaría una oferta de trabajo así, y menos por una niña. Se nota que le ha tomado cariño a Himiko"- _pensó Yokoshima.

-No, por favor, usted es la mejor cazafantasmas, de verdad necesitamos su ayuda.- suplico el Sr. Maki.

-Bien, en qué lugar se presenta la mayor actividad paranormal- pregunto Mikami.

-En las catacumbas del hospital.- dijo el Sr. Maki.

-En las catacumbas?- preguntaron Himiko y Yokoshima. Himiko apretó fuertemente la mano de Mikami.

-Verán, las catacumbas eran utilizadas para agrupar los cuerpos de las víctimas del cólera.

-Y eso no nos contagiaran del cólera?- pregunto Yokoshima.

-No, las catacumbas fueron meticulosamente limpiadas hace años. Muchos enfermeros y enfermeras pasan por ahí diariamente y no hemos tenido ningún caso de cólera en muchos años.

-Contento? Eres un cobarde.- dijo Mikami

-Bien, no perdamos el tiempo, yo los llevare hasta las catacumbas.- dijo el Sr. Maki abriendo la puerta principal del hospital. Al entrar Yokoshima comenzó a babear por todas partes por las lindas enfermeras que allí había. Himiko lo miro y fulmino con la mirada. Yokoshima comprendió y paro. Caminaron durante varios minutos. El hospital tenía muchos pisos, lo que hacía más difícil llegar a las catacumbas. Pasaron por numerosos pasillos hasta que llegaron a una gran puerta negra de metal.

-Aquí comienzan las catacumbas, yo los esperare aquí.- dijo el Sr. Maki.

-Vaya, que hombre más cobarde!- dijo Yokoshima entrando por la puerta. Cuando todos estuvieron dentro de las catacumbas, el Sr. Maki cerró la puerta, el sonido hizo que a Yokoshima e Himiko se les pusieran los pelos de punta. Una ráfaga de viento pasó entre Mikami y Okinu. Mikami atinó a colocar a Himiko detrás de ella para protegerle. El pelo de Mikami se erizo.

-Hay mucha energía por aquí…- dijo Mikami mirando a su alrededor. De pronto una nube ectoplasmatica pasó por encima de Mikami.

-Un fantasma- murmuro Mikami.

-Cuidado, ahí viene otro!- grito Okinu apuntando con su dedo hacia adelante. Una figura ectoplasmatica se acerco al grupo. Mikami saco su vara divina y golpeo al fantasma justo en la frente haciendo que este se esfumara.

- Ahí viene otro!- grito Himiko. Uno a uno los fantasmas fueron apareciendo y Mikami los atacaba.

-Yokoshima! Cuida a la niña!- dijo Mikami corriendo y golpeando a los fantasmas. Yokoshima corrió y se puso frente a la niña.

-Son demasiados! Yokoshima! Un pergamino. Ahora!- grito Mikami. Yokoshima coloco la gran mochila que traía en su espalda y comenzó a buscar rápidamente el pergamino. Al encontrarlo se lo lanzo a Mikami. Al abrirlo una gran ráfaga de luz impacto a todos los fantasmas que estaban cerca dejando el lugar vacio de actividad paranormal.

-Esto nos ayudara a seguir sin toparnos con mas fantasmas.- dijo Mikami siguiendo el camino.

-WOW! Mamá eres increíble.- grito Himiko tomándole la mano.

-Aun no has visto nada.- dijo Mikami soltando una pequeña carcajada.

-Pero que modesta eres Mikami.- dijo Yokoshima en un susurro casi imperceptible. Siguieron caminando por las catacumbas sin que ningún espíritu volviera a aparecer.

-Al parecer ya no hay mas espíritus.- dijo Okinu mirando de lado a lado sin ver ninguna actividad paranormal. De repente Mikami sintió un escalofrió y su cabello se erizo. Un enorme fantasma comenzó a salir por la pared del fondo.

-Este debe ser el que está detrás de todo esto!- grito Mikami sacando nuevamente su vara divina y poniéndose en posición de ataque. El fantasma era demasiado grotesco para los ojos de una pequeña niña. Himiko se cubrió los ojos y se escondió detrás de Yokoshima.

-_QUE HACEN AQUÍ ILUSOS MORTALES? ESTE ES MI LUGAR.- _grito con una voz ronca. Un fantasma de casi 3 metros y medio salía completamente de la pared. Era una figura negra con dos luces rojas como ojos que hacían temblar a cualquiera que osara mirarle, menos a la pelirroja cazafantasmas que no parecía importarle lo grande y aterrador que podía llegar a ser el fantasma.

-Prepárate para volver al paraíso!- grito Mikami. El fantasma levanto una de sus manos y de las paredes comenzaron a salir miles de pequeños fantasmas como los que habían visto antes. Unos cuantos rodearon a Mikami, ella pudo salir rápidamente de la trampa usando su vara divina. Al darse la vuelta, el panorama era aterrador. Okinu luchaba por zafarse de la gran cantidad de fantasmas que la acorralaban. Yokoshima intentaba proteger a Himiko con su propio cuerpo recibiendo múltiples golpes en la espalda. Mikami corrió hacia ellos usando su vara divina haciendo que los fantasmas se esfumaran y luego corrió hacia Okinu para ayudarle.

-Okinu!- grito Mikami colocándose frente al colosal fantasma. Okinu levanto la vista y le prestó toda su atención.- Quiero que te lleves a Himiko de aquí. Ahora!

Himiko soltó un quejido de desaprobación al escuchar las palabras de Mikami.- Pero mamá!

Mikami le dirigió una mirada fulminante.- Nada de "peros" es demasiado peligroso que estés aquí, si algo te pasara jamás me los perdonaría! Okinu llévatela ahora! Yokoshima, necesito mas pergaminos y sellos!- Okinu asintió, tomo a la niña en sus brazos y se dirigió hacia la puerta. El señor Maki la abrió pensando en que la cazafantasmas ya había terminado su trabajo, pero al ver entrar solo al fantasma peli azul y a la niña pelirroja supo que estaba equivocado. Cerrando la puerta hizo presente su descontento.

-Aun no terminan?

-La situación es un poco más complicada de lo que parecía, así que Mikami me pidió que trajera a la niña aquí, es más seguro.

-Pero ella ya comenzó con su trabajo, cierto?- Okinu soltó un pequeño suspiro. Al tipo le importaba más la completa y total aniquilación de cualquier fantasma que hubiese en las catacumbas que la salud de Mikami y Yokoshima.

-Sí, están en eso. El fantasma que comanda a los demás ya ha sido localizado, Mikami está luchando con todas sus fuerzas.

-Así debe ser. Después de todo, la suma de dinero que pidió es exorbitante, debe cumplir con su trabajo… y debe hacerlo bien.- dijo el Sr. Maki acomodándose sus grandes lentes.

Mientras tanto, en el interior de las catacumbas Mikami golpeaba repetidamente al fantasma. Aunque se notaba la supremacía que Mikami ejercía sobre el fantasma, en su rostro se notaba el cansancio.

-Yokoshima! El sello de mil dólares!- grito Mikami estirando su mano. Yokoshima buscaba en la gran mochila el susodicho sello encontrándolo a la brevedad y lanzándoselo a Mikami. Esta coloco el sello en el centro de la cabeza del fantasma y lentamente el fantasma fue desapareciendo. La luz que expulsaba el fantasma se fue esfumando y dejando las catacumbas en una oscuridad absoluta.

-Yokoshima, estas bien?- pregunto Mikami tratando de encontrar a Yokoshima en la oscuridad.

-Aquí estoy!- grito Yokoshima a un par de metros.

-Ya no hay fantasmas Yokoshima, enciende una bengala para que podamos salir de aquí.- una luz roja se encendió y Mikami pudo ver el rostro de Yokoshima. Ambos comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta. El señor Maki abrió ligeramente la puerta y asomo su cabeza antes de abrirla por completo.

-No hay fantasmas, cierto?- dijo arqueando una ceja.

-No hay ningún fantasma- dijo Mikami empujando ligeramente la puerta. El señor Maki los dejo entrar al ver que habían cumplido con su trabajo.

-El dinero será transferido a su cuenta dentro del día señorita Mikami.

-Muy bien, ahora, me voy- Mikami hizo un gesto y Yokoshima, Okinu e Himiko la siguieron.

-Pudiste acabar con el fantasma!- dijo Himiko tomando la mano de Mikami.

-Obviamente- dijo Mikami mirando a la pequeña.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Mikami se sentó en el sillón.

-Iré a dormir! Adiós a todos!- grito Himiko subiendo las escaleras y despidiéndose con su pequeña manito. Okinu desapareció por la pared dejando a Yokoshima y a Mikami solos. Yokoshima se recostó en el sillón más grande dejando salir un grito de dolor.

-Yokoshima que pasa?- pregunto Mikami sobresaltada.

-Mi espalda, duele mucho- dijo Yokoshima tratando de encontrar el punto de dolor en su espalda. Mikami se acerco y le saco la camisa a Yokoshima quedando horrorizada al ver la cantidad de moretones y heridas que tenía en la espalda.

-Yokoshima, que diablos te paso?! Tienes la espalda totalmente herida.

-Debe haber sido cuando trate de proteger a Himiko de la horda de fantasmas.

-Quédate ahí, iré a buscar alcohol y algodones.

-Alcohol? No por favor!- dijo Yokoshima saltando del sillón y cubriéndose la espalda.

-Te quedas ahí!- dijo Mikami yendo hacia el baño en busca de un pequeño botiquín de primeros auxilios. Yokoshima se percato de que Mikami le había sacado la camisa e intento pensar en algo estúpido que decir, seguramente Mikami lo golpearía por decir eso pero era tanto la incomodidad y el dolor que sentía en la espalda, que no necesitaba otro golpe más en su cuerpo. Mikami llego a la habitación y se situó detrás de Yokoshima. Humedeció un algodón con alcohol y lentamente lo acerco a la espalda herida. Los músculos de Yokoshima se tensaron y Mikami lo golpeo en la cabeza.

-Quédate quieto!- grito Mikami con un tono de enfado en su voz. Yokoshima le hizo caso.- Duele mucho?

-Duele más con el alcohol- dijo Yokoshima aguantándose el dolor.

-Esto desinfecta tonto.

-Lo sé.

Hubo un largo tiempo en silencio, solo interrumpido por la pesada respiración de Yokoshima.

-Oye- dijo Mikami rompiendo con el silencio. Yokoshima volteo la cabeza- Gracias por proteger a Himiko-

-De nada.

-Se nota que serás un gran padre.- Yokoshima se sonrojo, no sabía que responder.

-Y tú serás una excelente madre. Claro que cuando Himiko se golpee o tenga una herida, yo seré el que limpie esas heridas. Tú no tienes ese don.- dijo Yokoshima riendo.

Una vena se levanto en la frente de Mikami. Tomo la botella con alcohol y se la lanzo en la espalda a Yokoshima. Este no pudo evitar lanzar un gran grito.

-Siempre rompiendo momentos lindos imbécil!

**Yeah! Por fin! Aquí está el segundo capítulo! Me costó mucho seguir escribiéndolo, pero llegue a una parte de la historia en la cual la imaginación volvió a mí y gracias a eso pude terminarlo. No estoy segura de cuánto tiempo me tomara escribir el siguiente capítulo. Esperemos que poco.**

**Con respecto a una pregunta que me hicieron. Si, Himiko vuelve a su tiempo pero después de unas cuantas semanas.**

**Dudas, consultas, opiniones, etc.! TODO ES BIENVENIDO!**


End file.
